mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Mammott
"Mammotts’ luxurious fur ensures that these cold elementals are never chilly. Tangles, however, are an ongoing issue. Their resonant anthem celebrates blizzards and frosted windows. Mammotts do not shovel snow." Description A vaguely humanoid monster with no neck, the Mammott has two amber-colored eyes and a large mouth where you would expect them to be, but no visible nose. White fur covers most of its body, except for its three pink fingers and toes. The Mammott resembles the yeti, a relatively well-known cryptid, or its cousin, the bigfoot. Song The Mammott's contribution to an island's song is a deep, rumbly bass vocal line that goes "bum" or "heyyooo" (Air Island Song) Breeding The Mammott is available in the Market at Level 2 and is purchasable with coins. They can also be produced by breeding an unstable combination between a Mammott and another monster. On Shugabush Island, the Mammott must either be purchased with diamonds or teleported from any other island it is found on (not including Gold) once it reaches level 15. Earning Rate Earning rate is in coins per minute. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all single element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Fwog.png|Fwog|link=Fwog|linktext=Fwog Quibble.png|Quibble|link=Quibble|linktext=Quibble Entbrat.png|Entbrat|link=Entbrat|linktext=Entbrat Quarrister.png|Quarrister|link=Quarrister|linktext=Quarrister Meldablend.png|Meldablend|link=Meldablend|linktext=Meldablend Stritch Skin.png|Stritch Skin|link=Stritch Skin|linktext=Stritch Skin Bottomless Pit.png|Bottomless Pit|link=Bottomless Pit|linktext=Bottomless Pit Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Fwog *Quibble *Entbrat *Quarrister *Meldablend *Stritch Skin *Bottomless Pit See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin The name " " may come from the already extinct Mammoth , because of the furry coats and affinity to cold that both the monster and the ancient creature have. Notes * With the iOS app update from version 1.0.2 to 1.0.3, the game icon changed from the Furcorn to the Mammott. * The Mammott is the star of the game My Mammott. * Apparently, the translation of "Mammott" in the French version of My Singing Monsters means "Mammoth guy". Special Occasions Main Article: Special Occasions Halloween During the Halloween season of October, all Mammotts (on all the islands) changed into pirate Mammotts, with a white and red striped shirt, an eye patch, and a gold tooth as part of the Plant Island Halloween celebration. In the 2014 celebration, Mammotts also have added pirate accessories such as a hook-hand and a pirate hat with a Jolly Roger on it, and it looks like his shirt may have suffered some wear over the years, since it is missing a sleeve - but on the same side as his hook-hand, might the sleeve have been cut off in the same early 2014 battle!? Arrr, the life of a pirate is not an easy one, yet our Mammott smiles still (gold tooth a'twinkling). Christmas From December 12th 2014 to probably January 5th 2014, all Mammotts dressed up as Santa. Ho ho ho. The Santa costume consists of a Santa hat, a... Category:Monsters Category:Cold Category:Single Element Monsters Category:Plant Island Category:Cold Island Category:Air Island Category:Earth Island Category:Gold Island Category:Shugabush Island